


A changed man

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, Implied fiku-miku, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows up in Asgard one day to make peace with Odin and Thor. He admits his ambitions were indeed childish and that he misjudged his father. Nobody believes him and they suspect Loki captured Tony Stark to torture him horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A changed man

The day started as usual. Odin opened his eye, turned to the side to see his most beloved possession- Gungnir- laying peacefully next to him. He raised his hand and stroked the staff tenderly, and mouthed, 'I love you.' Then a loud bang interrupted his morning routine- the door to his bedroom was smashed open and a wild-eyed Loki stormed in. He seemed more frantic than usual. Odin was not sure if the boy was finally ready to attempt assassinating him or if he was just happy. The latter was just impossible for someone as emotionally constipated, self-loathing and paranoid as Loki.

'Erm, Loki, what are you doing here... so early?' Odin stuttered and turned his one eye to his adopted son.

'Father,' Loki said shockingly. The whole Asgard froze at the sound of this one word in the mouth of the prince who prided himself on his severe daddy issues.

'Oh myself. Loki, what have you done?' Odin asked, assuming that only a life threatening situation would force his son to call him a father. 'Have you invaded another realm?'

'No, father. I've come to reconcile and apologise,' Loki announced cheerfully. Asgard froze again and maybe that was his plan, turn the golden realm into Jotunheim.

'Why would you do that? Don't you hate me because you misinterpret my past actions and do not appreciate my saving you from the inevitable death?'

'I have a new perspective and I'm finally able to acknowledge your effort to bring me up, despite all the things you've done wrong, just like any other parent ever. Plus, a negative example is also an example and now I know what to avoid as a father... and a mother.'

'Oh,' Odin mumbled, not quite certain what Loki's true intention was. 'What made you change your mind about me?'

Loki sighed and smiled dreamily. 'Love, of course. Anyway, I have plenty of people to talk to, I must go now.' And he walked away, humming jollily.

Odin stared unseeingly at a wall, convinced it was another of Loki's pranks. He never hoped Loki could become so mature and reasonable. That did not sound like him.

 

Thor stood in front of a mirror, gazing at his reflection critically and pondered the question of whether munching on Midgardian sweets could really turn him into a chubby teddy bear, as he was warned by Jane. He inspected his belly, looking for fat rolls and then noticed Loki standing right behind him.

'Loki, you scared me! What is it this time?' Thor snapped, prepared to hear what a pathetic oaf he was and how he was to blame for all of Loki's mistakes.

Instead of making fun of Thor's appearance and insecurities, Loki declared, 'Brother, I want you to know that I do not want the throne. I do not want to be a king of this or any other realm. You were right this whole time, I am not a leader, I would hate the responsibility and duties of a ruler. Oh, and sorry I tried to kill you.'

Thor waited to hear it was all a joke. Waited one moment and another, and Loki still looked at him without leering or smirking. That could not be happening, Thor told himself, that had to be a daydream.

'Who are you?' He asked finally. 'Who are you and what have you done to Loki? Is my brother possessed by some evil spirit? Or, umm, a good spirit?'

'No, silly, it's me, your younger brother,' Loki explained slowly, instead of insulting Thor's intelligence. 'Have you ever loved someone?'

'Loved?' Thor echoed, too stunned to comprehend what Loki was saying.

'You should try it. It's a marvellous feeling. Very soothing. Ok, another name off the list,' Loki said cryptically and disappeared in a cloud of a grey smoke. Thor had no idea what to think about the situation, the only thing he knew for sure was that Loki lied but what was his goal this time? Except for humiliating Thor and giving him a false hope.

'Thor,' Odin roared as he walked in, looking as baffled as Thor was. 'Has Loki been here?'

'Yes,' Thor confirmed. 'He told me the most peculiar things. I don't understand-'

'Neither do I. I suggest you find him. He wants to confuse us but we're used to handling him. Now, boy, before Loki destroys another realm!'

 

Thor assumed Loki went to Midgard to meet the rest of the Avengers team in his bizarre quest. He had to warn them. Yet by the time he arrived in New York, Loki had spoken to Natasha, Hawkeye, Banner, the Captain and even Fury. They all heard the same ridiculous explanation- Loki was a changed man because he had found love. Not a single person believed that and everyone wondered what Loki really wanted to achieve, apart from entertainment and causing chaos.

'Wait, what about Stark?' Steve asked all of a sudden. 'Has anyone seen him lately?'

'Oh my goodness, Loki has imprisoned him!' Thor exclaimed and gripped the handle of his hammer tighter. 'We must save the Man of Iron!'

'Can't we just call him? He's probably drunk or something, why assume the worst?' Clint complained but Natasha shushed him. One of them was in grave danger and there was no time to discuss Stark's drinking problem.

 

The first clue that something wrong was happening in Tony's tower was a strange tent in the centre of the living room. It seemed it was built with the use of blankets, pillows and chairs. Judging from the giggling sounds coming from the inside, at least two people were inside and both were in high spirits.

'Stark!' Thor called and the laughing stopped. A head emerged from under the blankets, cheeks blushed and hair messy. It was Loki's head. Loki was in Tony's blanket fort. It did not make any sense. Thor imagined his brother would lock Stark up in an abandoned tower or some dungeons. It is rather uncomfortable to torture someone in a blanket fort.

'Thor!' Loki gasped excitedly. 'Tell me, brother, why haven't we ever played in a blanket fort? It's so much fun!'

'Umm, because you've always hated me?' Thor hinted, puzzled. He barely recognised his brother that day. 'Is Tony Stark inside?'

'Yes but he is completely naked,' Loki replied and jerked the next moment. 'Ok, fine, he's wearing my cape. Don't ask me why. I would love to stay and chat with you all but I can't keep him waiting, excuse me.' Loki crawled back into the tent and a new wave of laughter and other suggestive noises made the Avengers feel even more uneasy.

'Ugh, I saw that coming,' Clint obviously lied because no one even suspected the nature of Loki's interest in Stark.

'Well, at least Tony has a good influence on Loki,' Steve pointed out, 'I don't know why. I thought Tony was unable of being in a non-destructive relationship.'

'Hey, I heard that!' Tony's voice was muffled by layers of blankets and possibly one of Loki's body parts. 

Thor was about to smash the fragile construction and show Tony what happens when someone gets near Loki without his permission but he didn't wish to see a nude Tony Stark. Or a nude Loki, for that matter. The safest option was to return to Asgard and erase that horrid memory. And, yes, get accustomed to living in peace and stop expecting a fratricidal attack. All thanks to Tony Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from 'Aśoka'.


End file.
